The Library
by BohemianBabe8504
Summary: When Rachel Lansen checks out The Tales of Robin Hood from her college library she mysteriously finds herself in Sherwood Forest face to face with the sheriff and Guy. Guy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_If I add one more book to this pile, I'll topple over!_ Rachel thought as she shifted the books in her arms. Trying to maintain her balance with the ten books she held in her arms (five of which were heavy and thick) she somehow brought the list of books that she needed to her eyelevel.

_Why did I have to go for my doctorate; why, why why?! Oh well; _she thought _too late to change my mind now with graduation at the end of the semester. _She squinted to read the print over the mass of books in her way. She sighed. She counted the number books left to get. Fifteen. _I'm never gonna graduate at this rate; 'cause I'll never get all of this done!_ With a heavy and tired sigh she set the books down on a nearby table and then went to find the other books. The last set of books landed with a thud on the table. _Now the real fun starts. _She thought with sarcastic happiness as she sat down at the table, got her note book from book bag and set to work.

Rachel looked up at the clock on the wall. Seven-thirty. She had been at library doing research for almost six hours! _No wonder my eyes are starting to cross. _She thought groggily. She scribbled down the names of the books in front of her and the page number where she had stopped. She put the notebook back in her bag and got up from the table. _I need something fun to read tonight; I've been doing not but research my thesis paper during all my free time this week. _She thought and went to the upstairs of the library. She stifled a yawn and shook her head willing her eyes to focus on the names on the spines of the books. _The Tales of Robin Hood_ one book read.

_Robin Hood huh? I haven't read that since I was a kid. Sure, why not?_ Rachel thought and checked the book out.

Rachel had just finished brushing out her hair and putting it a ponytail after changing into her pajamas and slippers and brushing her teeth. _I'm sooo glad tomorrow's Saturday!_ She thought as she turned on the lamp on her bedside table and turned off the overhead light before getting into bed. She propped up her pillow and took _The Tales of Robin Hood _from where had put it on her bedside table. Sighing deeply she opened the book and began to read. She had only gotten a few pages into the book when her hands began to tingle. She lightly touched the page that she had just read and something pulled her into the book like a hand pulling her through a doorway.

"Ow!" Rachel exclaimed as she landed face first onto the forest floor. She spat out twigs and leaves which had gotten in her mouth. She turned her arm and looked at her elbow. She had a scrape which was bleeding slightly. She sat up and looked around her. Suddenly she heard a horse whinny. She looked up from where she sat and herself inches away from a horse's muzzle. She yelped and tried to back up but someone had grabbed her arm.

"One your feet!" a voice command. The voice didn't belong to the man who had grabbed her, but to one of the men on horseback.

"Owww!" Rachel said as she was forced to her feet. _So that's what sitting in a chair for six hours straight does to you._ She thought as sharp pain shot through her back as she stood.

"Hey, what the big idea?! Let go of me!" Even as she spoke her hands were being tied behind with rope. She was pushed to over by the grey horse.

"She's probably working with Hood." The man sitting atop the grey horse said. He looked at Rachel who could help but squirm under his gaze. He had a gray beard and unkind eyes. "What is she wearing?" he asked. The other man looked at her. He was definitely the handsomer of the two Rachel decided. The man snorted.

"Well, well, well, won't Marian be surprised to learn that Hood has a mistress?" The man with the beard rolled his eyes and made a tsk sound.

"Don't you ever give up Gisborne?" he asked. Gisborne didn't reply.

"We'll throw her in the dungeon until we figure out who she is." The bearded man said.

"Put her on my horse." The man called Gisborne said.

"Wait a minute!" Rachel said trying in vain to free her self from her restraints. "Where am I?" She was plopped on to the front of Gisborne's saddle. As the rode she continued to wiggle her wrist free. Gisborne grunted as her shoulder blade whacked him hard in the chest.

"If you don't struggle, the ride back will go easier on both of us." Gisborne said quietly his mouth close to her ear. Something in his voice made Rachel's heart jump. _Oh, no you don't! _She thought. _You're not using your charms on me. I'll kick your butt from here to Kingdom Come first!_ She thought and took a deep breath. "Easy for you to say." She replied "You're not the one who was arrested for no good reason!"

"We need to figure out if you're a threat. If you trust me, I'll do my best to make things easier for you."

"Ha! Yeah, right! Like I can't figure out what 'easier for you' means; if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you've got another thing comin' buddy!"

"You'll come to trust me." Gisborne said. They rode the rest of the way in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy shifting his weight behind her in the saddle woke Rachel up. She lifted her head from where it had rested on Guy's chest and sleepily opened her eyes. _I fell asleep?_ She tried to move her wrists, but they were still tied. Guy dismounted his horse and walked around to the other side. He put his arms around Rachel and lifted her down from the saddle. Vasey rolled his eyes.

"Really Gisborne, your sense of chivalry never ceases to disgust me and rears its ugly head at the most inappropriate times. She's a prisoner and one of Hood's little helpers. Why didn't you just toss her off the horse?" It was only then that Guy realized he was still holding Rachel. He set her down.

"Thanks." She said coldly "I can take it from here." Vasey grabbed Rachel roughly by the arm and dragged her to the dungeon. Rachel was all but literally thrown into the cell. She stared at Vasey and then at her arm. She could already feel where the bruises would be.

"What do you want with me?" Rachel asked.

"Why don't you tell us?" Vasey said in a mocking tone. Rachel was silent. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Vasey said pressing his face against the bars. Rachel spat in his face. Vasey grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him.

"You're either the bravest woman I've ever seen or the most foolish." Vasey whispered threateningly.

"You think you can take me you b******? Why don't you come in here and try?" Vasey brought her head into contact with the bars with enough force that the bars rang. He let go of her hair. Rachel stumbled back and brought her hand under her nose. Her nose was bleeding and there was already a bruise forming on her forehead.

"I think you need some special treatment." Vasey said. "I'm too tired to go into that now; but tomorrow morning the fun will begin." Vasey smiled and ascended the stairs. Guy glanced at Rachel then ran after Vasey. He caught up with Vasey at the top of the stairs.

"My lord, is it really necessary-"

"No, Gisborne, I do this for fun. Of course it's necessary! Did you think I'd take pity on her because she's a woman? Really Gisborne, you're infatuation with Marian has made you soft; but we can remedy that. You will help me tomorrow." Guy was silent. Vasey disappeared down the corridor.

Later that night Guy came down to the dungeon.

"Go to the top of the stairs and make sure no one comes down here." Guy said quietly to the guard on duty. The guard nodded and left.

Rachel was sitting in the middle of the cell. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be concentrating very hard on something.

"_There, no place like home; there's no place like home, there no place like home!" _ she said silently with all her might. She opened her eyes hopeful that she'd be back in her own bedroom in her bed reading a book, but when she opened her eyes she found herself in the exact same place she had started in. She sighed and saw Guy watching her. She scoffed.

"What are you, my keeper?" she asked. Guy looked at the bruises on her arm and forehead and the dried blood under her nose. He then scanned her face and body. _Despite the blood and bruises she's beautiful._ Her straight chestnut colored hair was still in the ponytail and her green eyes stared up at him coldly.

"I came to warn you." He said.

"Warn me?" Rachel echoed. "About what?"

"Tomorrow; the sheriff won't be lenient with you."

"I can handle it." Rachel said. Guy looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. He knew what Vasey's torture sessions were like; this woman didn't. She had no idea what horrible possibilities it held.

"Just prepare yourself." Guy said.

"For what?"

"For anything." He replied and left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rachel was taken to another room in the dungeon of the castle. There she was put in shackles hooked to the ceiling so her hands were latched above her head and her feet dangled just a few inches from the ground. She struggled for a few moments until she figured out there was no chance of freeing herself. Just then the door creaked open and Vasey and Guy walked in. Guy closed the door behind them. Vasey walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"So much for 'Good morning, have a good sleep?'." She said.

"What is your name?" Vasey asked.

"You kept me locked up unjustly for twenty-four hours and _now_ you want to know my name?" She received another slap.

"_I _ask the questions around here missy!" Vasey shouted close to her face.

"All you've done so far is slap me around; is the best you can do?" Guy felt the color drain from his face. _Why, why did she have to ask that?_

"I thought I'd get you warmed up first." Vasey said. "You still haven't answered my question."

"My name is Rachel."

"You don't have a last name?" Vasey asked.

"We both know you're after a bigger fish; so why don't you just get to the important questions?"

"Where…is…Robin Hood?" Vasey asked in a low menacing voice. Rachel's eyes widened and the hit of a smile played on her lips. _Of course!_ _Gisborne, the sheriff, why didn't I put it all together before? Boy, do I feel stupid! _She looked from Vasey to Guy and back at Vasey again. _What the hell kind of book did I check out of the library?_ Then she remembered what Guy had said when they had first found her. _"Hood has a mistress?" Well, _Rachel thought _if I had to be anyone's mistress, I would prefer it was Robin Hood._ A smile spread over her face and she began to laugh. _I can't believe it; and yet…_ she looked at Vasey and Guy, at the room and at the shackles which bound her hands. _I'm really here._ She continued to laugh. Vasey looked at Guy who looked at him with equal puzzlement. Guy shook his head and shrugged. Guy looked at Rachel who was now screaming with laughter as tears streamed down her face, and then at Vasey. Vasey looked absolutely terrified of Rachel, and Guy decided he had every right to be. The woman was most likely mad. Soon Rachel's laughter died away and she sighed as she tried to catch her breath.

"I like being Robin Hood's mistress." Rachel said glaring at Guy.

"Where is he?" Vasey asked.

"I don't know." Rachel said.

"I seriously doubt that." Vasey said. "Perhaps this will jog your memory." Vasey said and slashed her cheek with a dagger he had picked up from the table.

"Ow. That really hurt." Rachel said sarcastically. Guy knew that was the kiss of death. Vasey couldn't stand sarcasm unless he was the one being sarcastic.

"We are going to be done this by sunset aren't we? I promised Robin I'd see him again tonight." _I sound like such a slut!_ _Oh, well. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get to see Robin before I go back home. __If__ I figure out how to get back home._ Vasey scoffed.

"By the time I'm finished with you, no man will want you. Not even Hood." He said

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, I'll change that." He walked over to a small table in a corner behind Rachel. He lifted the lid off a container and dipped a thick paint brush into the container and after making sure the brush wouldn't drip he walked behind Rachel. With one hand he pushed the back of Rachel's camisole up and then ran the bristles of the brush against her back. He could see her twitch as the hot wax came into to contact with her skin. Rachel saw Guy watching her. _Why does he look so uneasy?_ She wondered. She felt tears well up in her eyes and bit her lip to keep the tears back. _They won't see me cry and they won't hear me scream._ She promised herself. _They won't break me._ At last Vasey put the brush away, but not until Rachel's back was painted with hot wax. Vasey brought her shirt down. Vasey walked around to study Rachel's face. The unshed tears still swam in her eyes.

"Leave us Gisborne." Vasey said. Looking briefly at Rachel, Guy left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian was coming down the corridor as Guy rounded the corner. He ran to intercept her.

"Marian, just the woman I was looking for." Marian eyed Guy suspiciously and began walking down the steps by the West Gate.

"What is it Sir Guy? I was just about to go for a ride."

"I just thought you might be interested to know what I've learned about Hood the other night." Marian stopped half way down the steps and turned back to look at him. Guy descended the stairs to where she stood._ "What is it?!" _Marian wanted to scream, but knew if she did that, she'd get caught up in the lie she had told Guy. She had lied to save herself and her father. She didn't care if anything happened to her, but she could risk her father getting hurt.

"Do you have something to tell me or not Sir Guy?" she asked calmly.

"Apparently Hood's been hiding a mistress somewhere. The sheriff and I caught her coming out of the forest last night. A woman by the name of Rachel."

"That doesn't mean she has anything to do with….him. Perhaps she just got lost. It happens you know."

"She was only wearing her undergarments; and she confirmed her relationship with Hood."

"I don't believe you. This is just another one of your tricks. Good day Sir Guy." Marian said and descended the rest of the steps and disappeared into the stables.

The guard for the door of the dungeon told the guard watching Rachel's cell that Gisborne ordered for both of them to watch the door of the dungeon and make sure no one came into the dungeon. Both guards looked at Rachel and exchanged knowing smiles and went up the stairs. Guy walked down the stairs carefully carrying a basin of water and a small bag. As he descended the last three steps he heard a soft voice reciting a poem. As he drew closer to Rachel's cell the voice grew louder. Rachel was sitting on the floor of the cell the back of her head resting against the wall, but her back was straight, her legs were stretched out in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her sweet gentle voice was saying "He said, 'She has a lovely face; God in his mercy lend her grace, The Lady of Shalott.'" Rachel's eyes remained closed after she finished the poem. She wanted to remain in Camelot as long as she could because she knew where she'd be when she opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Guy looking down at her. Guy thought of the words he had just heard her say. They echoed his thought exactly. Rachel was beautiful. He wondered if she knew just how beautiful.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Who?"

"The Lady of Shallot?" Rachel squirmed and then winced in pain. _The Lady of Shallot _had always been her favorite poem. Whenever she needed to escape her life, she'd read or recite the poem. She didn't like the fact that Guy had overheard her reciting the poem. That was the one thing that had always been hers; that no one could touch.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I came to…check on you." Guy said and closed his eyes as if collecting his thoughts. _"Leave us Gisborne." _Vasey's words had echoed in his mind all day. He guessed what had happened after he left the room and he shuddered at the thought of it. He dreaded the answer, but had to bring himself to ask the question. He had to know.

"Did…after I left, did…" he throat dried up and he couldn't ask the question.

"Did he rape me?" Rachel guessed Guy's question. "Yeah." She looked at him and scoffed. "Why? Wish you had done it?" the pointedness in her voiced caused Guy to gasp softly and take a step back.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked in a whisper. Rachel laughed wryly.

"Because…you're…you! What are you doing down here anyway?"

Taking the key the guard had given him and picking up the basin of water, Guy stepped inside. Rachel, who had stood up, back up as Guy entered her cell. _What does he want with me?_ She thought and winced again as her back hit the wall. Though the wax on her back had cooled she still felt as if her back was on fire. Guy took off his gloves and set them on the floor. He slowly walked towards her with his hand outstretched. He took her hand a led her away from the wall. He looked down at her hand.

"You're cold." Guy said and withdrawing his hand he unbuttoned his jacket and moved to put it around her shoulders. Rachel stepped away.

"I'm fine!" Guy put the jacket around her shoulders anyway.

"Can you sit down?" Rachel sat down in the middle of the cell. Guy got down on both knees and sat back on his heels. He opened the bag and took out a small cloth. He soaked the cloth in the basin of water and then loosely wrung it out. He went to take one of Rachel's wrists. She quickly drew her hand back towards her.

"You have open wounds; they'll get infected if their not cleaned."

"I said I was fine." Rachel said coldly. Guy took her wrist again.

"The water's cold. I'm sorry." He said and began cleaning brush burns from when Rachel had tried to get free of the ropes and then the chains in the torture room.

"Mmm!" Rachel said in pain as the cloth rubbed against the cuts and sores on her wrist. After her right wrist was cleaned Guy cleaned her left wrist. Guy looked at her split lip.

"My lip is fine!" Rachel said giving Guy a look of warning. Guy took the bag of cloths and basin of water, stood up and walked around behind Rachel and sat on his heels again. He took his jacket from around her shoulders and placed it on the floor beside him. He looked at her camisole. He dare not lift it up. Rachel, as if reading his mind, took her arms out of the arm holes of the camisole and brought it up around her neck and hugged her knees to her chest to shield herself. Guy put his left hand on her shoulder and with his right hand he slowly peeled away the wax. Rachel cried out in pain. When all the wax was gone Guy soaked a new cloth in the basin and wrung it out. He gently pressed the cloth against Rachel's red, raw back.

"Does your back feel cool now?" he asked. Rachel nodded. He gathered up the cloths, basin and jacket. He stood. Rachel quickly drew her camisole back down.

"Tomorrow will be the same as today and on and on until you tell the sheriff where Hood is."

"I don't know."

"Then you best come up a good lie." Guy advised and left.

_Why? _Marian asked herself_ Why did I let what he said get to me?_ She thought as she descended the steps to the dungeon. The dungeon was empty except for one woman. Marian walked over to the cell. Marian looked at the woman.

"Are you Marian?" Rachel asked. Marian blinked and stared at Rachel.

"Do we know each other?" Marian asked. Rachel looked down at her clothes.

_Great; this'll be the third legendary character I've met in my pajamas!_

"No, we haven't met." Rachel said. "My name's Rachel." She smiled and extended her hand through the bars of the cell. Marian just looked at her. _Right. Handshakes aren't the method of introduction here._ Rachel reminded herself.

"What are you doing here?" Marian asked. Rachel was quiet for a moment trying to decide what to say.

"Well the sheriff and Gisborne found me coming out of the Sherwood Forest last night." Marian tensed.

"Could…could you tell Robin that I need his help. I have to get out of here!" Marian looked more closely at Rachel. Despite the cuts and bruises the sheriff had no doubt inflicted on her face she was beautiful Marian decided. _She's beautiful enough to steal Robin away from me. _Marian thought.

"I'll see if I can speak with him." Marian said.

"Thank you." Rachel said smiling.

_I might just get out of this cell yet!_ Rachel thought triumphantly as Marian went up the stairs.

Robin smiled and waved to Marian as she approached the camp the next afternoon. Marian brought her horse to a halt and secured the horse to a tree.

"Ooh. That's not a good look." Allan said as Marian stormed towards them. "What did you do?"

"I-I don't know." Robin said. Robin was knocked backward as Marian's fist came in contact with his nose. Robin felt under his nose. No blood. It took him a minute to realize Marian was yelling at him.

"You dirty rat! You no good, two timing…ugh!" Marian turned her back to him and Robin jumped to his feet.

"Marian,"

"WHAT?!" Marian asked sharply turning on her heels.

"What's wrong?" Robin got a slap for an answer.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Robin's look of pure confusion only angered Marian further.

"How could do this Robin?!" Marian continued to yell, not aware that the entire gang had come to see what the fuss was.

"Do what?"

"How long have you been….seeing her?" the words left a bad taste in Marian's mouth. The color drained from Robin face as well as from the faces of the rest of the gang when they realized this was all about another woman. Will, John, Allan, Much and Djaq all looked at Robin in disbelief.

"Now Marian," John started "I'm sure you are mistaken." John instinctively moved in front of Robin. Marian saw Much shift uneasily.

"What is it Much?" Marian asked. Everyone looked at Much. "Every once and while Robin would sneak off in the middle of the night. The last time was the night before last." Much said only looking at Marian.

"Much!" Robin exclaimed.

"Why do you want him quiet Robin?" Marian said walking towards Robin, who was still shielded by John. "Because what he said was true?"

"Marian, I-"

"Robin, don't even try to explain yourself to me. The sight of you is making me sick!" Marian said. She untied her horse and rode away.

"Marian what's wrong?" Guy asked. Marian looked up at him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained.

"You were right; Robin _does_ have a mistress." Marian said still crying.

"He does?" Guy asked not able to keep the surprise out of his voice. Marian nodded.

"Why didn't he just tell me he had found someone else? I would have walked away."

"I'm sorry Marian."

"What about?" Marian asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry you're sad." Guy said and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening Rachel sat in her cell; she wrapped her arms around her self to try to warm up, but hardly helped. She looked up at the small window and into the night sky. _Will Robin and his friends come try to get me out of here tonight? _She wondered_ Marian told them I was here; so why haven't they come yet?_ Just then the door to the dungeon creaked open and shut with an echoing boom. Rachel head turned to see Guy coming down the stairs with a basin of water and some cloths. Guy set the basin down and unlocked the door of the cell. He picked up the basin and came in to the cell. Rachel didn't move from where she sat. He walked over to where she sat and set the basin next to her.

"You can just leave the basin and cloths; I can clean my own wounds." Rachel said tightly trying to swallow the sadness that was caught in her throat. She looked up at him.

"Leave me." That was what her voice said, but Guy saw that her eyes were saying "Please stay." Guy knelt down and put his hand on her bare shoulder. She winced and Guy took his hand away and saw the burns caused by scalding water. He dipped the cloth in the water and wrung it a little. He moved to put the cloth on the burn, but Rachel grabbed his wrist before the cloth could touch her skin and took the cloth out of his hand.

"I can do it myself. Please leave." Rachel said trying to keep her voice from shaking. Guy knelt beside her and went to stroke her cheek, but Rachel quickly turned her head away.

"What is it?" he asked gently. Rachel kept herself turned away.

"Nothing."

"What can I do to get you to trust me?" Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat; a stray tear escaped her eye, but she wiped it away. She was quiet for a few moments.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked. "I've heard all about you Guy of Gisborne. Your reputation precedes you." She said turning back to face him; Guy saw unshed tears glitter in her eyes. _Why is she trying so hard to keep her emotions in check?_ Guy wondered. _Why doesn't she want me to see her cry?_ "Do you have any children?" Rachel asked suddenly. Guy looked at her wide eyed. He could hear the genuine curiosity in her voice. Guy was silent; his mind raced. _I don't know what happened to Annie and the baby. Should I tell the truth? Should I lie?_ Guy asked himself.

_He's taking too long to answer; that doesn't mean anything good. _Rachel thought. She looked at him and scoffed. "Never mind." She said. Guy looked around at the cell and the cold, dimly lit dungeon. He looked at Rachel's face; there were deep cuts on her face that had been made by Vasey's torturing methods, her lips were chapped, and the defiant light that had sparkled in her eyes only two days earlier was now as dim as the candles in the dungeon. Guy scanned the rest of her body; her clothes were dirty and there were new and old cuts and scars that she had received at Vasey's hand.

"You don't belong here." Guy said quietly. Rachel looked at him, puzzled.

_Does he know that I'm from the future?_ _No,_ she decided _He couldn't know. _

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked warily.

"You don't belong in this dungeon." Guy whispered.

"How do you know I don't belong in here?"

"I'm not sure; but I believe that you don't know where Hood is. You're not his mistress, are you?"

"Why would you care if I was?"

"You deserve a good night's rest. You deserve to sleep in real bed." Rachel glared at him and her eyes were icicles.

"Don't tell me what I deserve. I'd be happy if I could just wash my hair."

"I can bring you what you need tomorrow evening. I can even try to get you some new clothes if you want."

"Oh really?" She asked, sarcasm returning to her voice. "And what do you expect as payment?" she asked coldly.

"I just want to you to be able to trust me." Guy said gently. Tears poured out of Rachel's eyes as if someone has opened a floodgate. The tears stung the open cuts and sores on her face. She tried in vain to wipe the tears away, but they kept on coming. Guy reached out to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. "Leave! Now!" Guy left the dungeon. Rachel continued crying as she cleaned her new injures.

_I failed; _she thought as she cried_ I failed myself. I let the sheriff break me. Worse than that, I don't think I'll ever get back home._ That day of torture had been the breaking point. Memories came flooding back to Rachel. The memories of the hell that had been her teenage years.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel woke up crying. She had had horrible nightmares of her past. She looked up at the moon. It had waned more.

"You're awake." A voice said. Rachel sat up. Guy stood at the door of her cell. He had a pitcher, basin of water and a small bag in his hands.

"It's night; how long have I been asleep?"

"You fainted during the questioning today; you've been asleep since about one o'clock this afternoon. I brought you the items you asked for the other night." Guy said and came into the cell. He put the basin and bag next to the cot in the cell.

"Thank you." Rachel said. Guy smiled at her.

"You're welcome." He said. "Do you want me to leave?" Rachel looked at him, puzzled.

_I'm just washing my hair; not taking a bath_. "No, that's not necessary."

Guy watched as Rachel used the pitcher to pour the warm water over her hair. She rubbed some of the soap onto her hands them rubbed her soapy hands into her hair. It took her a while to wash her shoulder length hair. Rachel dipped the pitcher in the basin of water again and poured the water over her hair. She bent over the basin and poured another pitcher of water over the top of her head. She yelped as soap ran into her eyes. Guy quickly got the small towel out of the bag and walked over to her. With her eyes still shut Rachel groped for the towel. Her hands came in contact with Guy's hands as she blindly searched for the towel. Her fingertips lightly brushed his knuckles before taking the towel and dabbing her eyes. She finished rinsing out her hair and then sat on the cot as she dried her hair.

"Thank you." She said as she folded the towel and took a brush out of the bag and began combing out her hair.

"You're welcome." Guy repeated.

"Well, now I feel human at least." Rachel said having set down the brush and was braiding her hair. "Thank you." Guy gathered up the pitcher, basin and bag and left the cell.

Rachel felt herself being lifted from where she lay and into someone's arms, but didn't wake up. She moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer against the chest of whoever was carrying her. She didn't know who it was or where she was going, but somehow she knew she was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's nice and warm here. I don't want to get up. _She patted the surface she was lying on. It was a mattress; not the cold, hard floor of the cell. _Am I home? Did Robin Hood rescue me? Huh. Funny, I always thought Robin Hood lived in the forest. Maybe he has a hut or cottage in the forest. _Rachel opened her eyes. She wasn't home; but she was in someone's house. She looked out the window next to the bed. She was at the edge of Sherwood Forest, not in the middle of it. _So if Robin Hood didn't rescue me, who did?_ Rachel looked down at her clothes. She wasn't wearing her pajamas; instead she had a long, white under dress/nightgown. _My clothes! Where are my clothes?_ At that moment there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Rachel mumbled still half asleep. Rachel was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she heard the door open and a voice say "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'alright; I just woke up." Rachel said and her head turned to the door when she realized it was Guy's voice.

"What am I doing here?"

"I convinced the sheriff that since he wasn't getting you to talk perhaps I would be able to."

"Where are my clothes?" asked looking Guy square in the eye.

"One of the servants is washing them. Why?"

"What happened last night?" Rachel asked her eyes growing white and the color draining from her face in fear. "Wait a minute. You were jealous that the sheriff raped me and…you…oh god!" Rachel threw off the covers and leapt out of bed and quickly poured water into the basin at the small vanity against the wall. She splashed water on her face and rubbed her face vigorously with her hands. She felt dirty. Her face still dripping wet, Rachel turned and glared at Guy.

"I trusted you! You tricked me! You're even worse than I thought you were! I always knew you were rotten, but this is…"

"What do you presume to know about me?" Guy asked coldly.

"I know enough! I know you've done horrible things; that you're a jealous, greedy, ruthless son of b****! It wasn't me you wanted was it? Why didn't I remember that? You want Marian; but you probably figured 'since Marian won't give up a better, kinder, more worthy man for me, I'll just take the next best thing that comes along!'" Guy saw Rachel brace herself, and it was only then that he realized that his hand was raised to strike her. Rachel looked at Guy's hand and then into his eyes.

"Do it; unless you too much of a coward." Guy lowered his arm and looked at her questioningly.

_Coward? Only a coward would hit a woman. Why is she calling me a coward for __not__ hitting her? _Guy approached her shaking his head.

"No; you must believe I would never do anything to intentionally harm you."

"I don't have to believe anything you say."

"You're right, you don't; but I wish you would. I did not rape you last night." Rachel studied his face, trying to decide if he was telling the truth.

"If you didn't bring me here to rape me, why did you bring me here?" Rachel asked. Guy took her hands and looked at her.

"I told you; I don't believe you belong in that cell. I believe you're innocent." Rachel pulled her hands away.

"I'm not innocent;" She said looking into his eyes "not by a long shot."


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm not going to bear my soul to you if that's what you expect." Rachel said.

"Are you cold?" Guy asked taking a step toward her.

"No." Guy touched her cheek.

"Yes you are. Here." He said taking a quilt off of the bed and putting it around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're not like you are the legends."

"Legends?"

"Of course; the legends probably won't even start circulating even as bedtime stories until a few decades. After King Richard comes home." Guy blinked and looked her.

"You heard me right; King Richard will come home."

"How do you know that?"

"The important thing is I _do_ know. So much more than you could imagine. Are you going to tell the sheriff I'm a witch or something now?"

"Who are you?" Guy asked.

"You know my name, and that's all you need to know. Well, that, and the fact that I truly do not where Robin Hood is."

"I'll return in a while. I'll ask Thornton see you have something to eat."

"You can tell your precious sheriff that even though I don't know where Robin Hood is, he has finally broken me; that she should be a comfort to the both of you after all the…_trouble_ I gave you." Her words made Guy stop in his tracks and turn and look at her. Rachel pulled the quilt tighter around her. She felt that if she didn't Guy would be able to see right through her; see what she so desperately wanted, needed to keep hidden. Guy shook his head in disbelief and walked over to her in three steps.

"No, he-he couldn't have." _This woman has Marian's strength of will tenfold; how could she have lost it all in a single afternoon?_ Guy wondered. "You're too strong to bend to him."

"I used to be." Rachel said bitterly. "So, go. Tell the sheriff he's won." The words broke Rachel's heart as she said them.

"I will not tell him that, because I don't believe it. You still have your strength; you just need to find it again." Guy said stepping closer to Rachel and taking her hand. "I believe in you." He said gently. "You can trust me." For a moment Rachel thought Guy was going to kiss her and her heart stopped for a moment. Guy let go of her hand and left. Rachel looked after him. She didn't know which had scared her more, that Guy was acting like he cared about her, or the tone of his voice before he left.

"Robin, where are you going?" Much asked

"If I tell you are you going to tell Marian?" Robin snapped. Seeing the hurt expression on Much's face he sighed and walked over to his friend. "I'm sorry Much; it's just what Marian said the other day got me thinking. Who would tell Marian that I was being unfaithful to her?" Much looked at Robin.

"Gisborne." They said in unison. Robin nodded.

"If this woman's somehow tangled up with Gisborne then she's in way over her head, and she might not know it. I have to try to help her."

"I'll go with you." Much said grabbing his cloak.

"No; I have to do this by myself." Robin said and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel had just finished washing her face and brushing out her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said trying not to sound uneasy. The door opened slightly and a young woman poked her head in.

"Lady Rachel," the woman said. Rachel started slightly at the formal name.

'Yes, come in." she smiled.

"Sir Guy said you were in need of something to wear, so I brought over a dress for you to try on."

"Thank you; um…I might need help getting into that." Rachel said nodding at the dress. _It's been ages since I wore a skirt, let alone a dress! _The woman smiled and helped Rachel put the dress over her nightgown and smooth out the dress Rachel looked down at the plain brown dress.

"Thank you; it's beautiful!" Rachel said and sat on the bed to put on the ballet slipper-like shoes the woman had given her. Rachel stood up and smiled at the young woman. "What is your name?"

"It's Hope my lady." Rachel smiled and gave Hope a hug.

"Thank you Hope." Hope curtsied and left.

Rachel sat at the vanity in the room. She had half a sheet of blank parchment that she had found and a piece of charcoal in front of her.

_Now come on Rachel, think! _Rachel crossed out what she had written down. _You can't get back home through the book, so what else can you think of?_ She heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly hid the parchment under her pillow and threw the charcoal into the fireplace. She ran over to the basin of water and was washing the charcoal off her hands when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said.

Guy came into the room and looked at her. He opened his mouth then closed it, closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked Rachel up and down.

"That dress hardly suits you." Guy said.

"Don't tell me what suits or not; and what do you think you're doing telling your servants I'm a Lady? I'm not a Lady! I'm a…woman!"

_Way to state the obvious Rachel. You're getting your Doctorate in Education! Couldn't you have pulled something from your extensive vocabulary that would have been better that that?!_

"I know." Rachel opened her mouth then closed it.

"So, I guess you're here to take me back to jail then."

"No."

"No? Why not?" A frightened look came over Rachel's face. "What did you _do?_" Guy cleared his throat.

"I told the sheriff that you agreed to work with us to capture Hood."

"You did _what?!_" Rachel leapt at him not sure whether she wanted to slap in or strangle him. Guy caught her arm before her hand could touch his face. She struggled, but Guy's grip on her wrist was firm.

"Let go of me!" she said forcefully, but Guy could hear a slight hint of fear in her voice. He released his hold on her wrist. She stepped back from him. "What possessed you to tell the sheriff that I'd help you when I told you I didn't know where Robin Hood was?"

"It was the only way the sheriff would cease questioning you without…"

"Without what?"

"Killing you." Rachel's face went white for a moment and then she blinked and put her right hand to the side of her head.

"Wait a minute; just let me wrap my head around this; so, you…saved my life?"

"Yes." Rachel looked at him warily and took a few more steps back.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Guy of Gisborne?" she asked. Guy scoffed.

"You're frustrated with _me?_ _You're_ the one who keeps talking like a damned Sphinx!"

"You're not acting like yourself!" Rachel said walking over to him in four steps. Her face was inches away from Guy's when she stood in front of him. His eyes were like blue icicles.

"How do you know what I'm like?" Guy asked in a low, threatening voice. Rachel shook her head and turned to walk away. Guy grabbed her shoulders and roughly turned her around. Rachel wrenched her arm free and stepped backward.

"You _will not_ touch me like that again!" Rachel said. Guy sighed slowly walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Rachel; I shouldn't have—I didn't mean to—I…Please forgive." Guy said and kissed her hand. Guy continued to hold her hand. Rachel looked from her hand to Guy back to her hand and then Guy. She blinked and looked at him with questions in her eyes. She closed her eyes, shook her head and then withdrew her hand and turned away. _That didn't just happen. I must have imagined it. Wow! This time travel thing is really beginning to mess with my mind. _

"Come on;" Guy said handing her a cloak he had grabbed from the back of a chair.

"Huh?"

"We're going into Nottingham to buy fabric for some dresses for you." Rachel looked down at the dress that Hope had given her.

"What's wrong with this one?" she asked. Now Guy looked confused. Rachel shook her head.

"Really, this one's fine."

"I insist." Guy said gently.

"Uh, o-okay." _I must have hit my head harder than I thought when I first got here._ Rachel thought as she followed Guy out of Locksley Manor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sir Guy, this really isn't necessary, my dress is fine." Rachel said in the carriage.

"You look like a servant in that dress."

"So?"

"You're not a servant. You shouldn't have to dress like one."

"One of your servants was kind enough to lend me a dress to wear; I'm not going to let her think I'm not grateful by wearing something else." Guy just looked at her. "And I thought _I _was stubborn!"

"If you're going to be going to the castle and working with the sheriff and myself, you need to wear something appropriate."

"Again, what's wrong with what I have on? I'm dressed aren't I?" Guy sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"You will have new dresses." Guy said

"You're not the boss of me!" Guy grabbed her arm and turned her slightly so she faced him.

"You will do as I say." Rachel gave him a look of warning then nodded to her arm. Guy released his grip.

"If you ever put your hands on my like that again I swear I'll make you wish you hadn't." Neither of them said a word for the rest of the ride.

Rachel couldn't stop looking at her surroundings. Nottingham, Sherwood Forest, it was all real! It had always seemed to her like mysterious places like Camelot; places that only existed surrounded by mists and in fairytales. Yet here she was. There were so many sights and smells to take in that Rachel walked into Guy not realizing he had stopped walking.

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I just….wow!" Rachel said looking around her.

"You've never seen a marketplace before?" Guy asked.

"It's, uh…difficult to explain." Rachel said distractedly.

"This way," Guy said gently taking her by the arm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone she thought she knew.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said.

"You shouldn't wander off by yourself; it's dangerous." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. I'll be back in a minute." Rachel said and walked away. When she rounded the corner she ran into someone who looked familiar even though she didn't know him.

"You're Robin Hood aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"How did you know?" Robin asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Lucky guess."

"Are you Rachel?"

"Yes; wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

"Marian…mentioned you."

"She did?" Rachel asked happily. "Oh, I _knew_ she'd come through! She told you I needed to be busted out of the prison."

"Uh, oh! That's right; she did. Yes, now I remember." Robin said as if he had forgotten.

"I just wanted to let you know, there's no rush. I don't need to be busted out of jail anymore. I'm actually staying with Sir Guy.

"You're staying with _Gisborne_?"

"Yeah. Weird huh? But now that I'm staying with Sir Guy I have a comfortable bed to sleep in, three decent meals a day, so there's no real rush anymore. I mean, I still need your help with something, but I know there are people who need your help more than I do right now. You'll get to me when you get to me. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah; help those in true need first." Robin nodded.

"I'll be in touch." Robin said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Robin turned around. "If you need any help with your job, I'd like to do anything I can to help." Robin smiled at her and walked away.

"Told you I'd be right back." Rachel said coming to stand next to Guy. Guy led her to a stand with all kinds of fabrics. Rachel gave him a sideways glance. She looked nervous.

"What is it?" Guy asked.

"I-I can't do this with you standing there staring at me; it's like you're watching me get dressed or something."

"I'll be back in a half hour, will that be enough time?" Guy asked.

"Uh-huh." Guy came back when he said he would. Rachel had bought fabrics for a few dresses. They rode back to Loxley Manor.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Rachel had just finished washing her face when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rachel said drying off her face. Hope and another woman came in holding dresses in the arms. They gently laid the dresses on the made bed. They looked at the bed, at each other, and then Rachel.

"Begging your pardon Lady Rachel, but who made the bed?" Hope asked.

"I did." Rachel replied.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh dear."

"What's the matter?"

"Sir Guy will have our heads for this." Hope said nodding to the other woman.

"He doesn't have to know; just don't tell him." Rachel said and walked over to the two women. She looked at the dresses. Seven dresses were laid out on the bed. A shiver ran through Rachel when she saw how beautiful they were.

_I can't wear these. They're too beautiful; they'll draw attention to me. Oh, why couldn't Sir Guy just let me keep Hope's dress?_ Rachel looked at the dresses and wrapped her arms around herself. The memories came flooding back. She felt dirty just looking at the dresses. Forcing the memories to retreat she turned to Hope and the other woman and forced herself to smile.

"They're beautiful! Thank you. I know Hope, but, I'm afraid I don't know your name." she said to the woman standing next to Hope.

"Faith my lady." _Huh, Hope and Faith. _Rachel's smile faded when she saw Hope and Faith's faces.

"You both look exhausted!"

"Sir Guy ordered us to have the dresses made by this morning. We had to work through the night. Luckily, Hope is about your height and weight so I used her for measuring the dresses. We haven't slept or eaten anything since three o'clock yesterday afternoon when you returned from Nottingham." Rachel couldn't believe her ears. _I'm going to give Guy a piece of my mind when I see him._

"Listen, why, don't I put these dresses on the chair over there and you two can get some rest. The bed's really comfy; you'll fall asleep in no time."

"Oh, no my lady!" Faith said. "We-we couldn't!"

"Nonsense! Of course you can; I'll go get you some breakfast." Rachel said and headed to the door. Hope and Faith were trying to figure out if Rachel was just being overly generous or wether she had completely lost her mind.

"We can't let you do that!" Hope and Faith said in unison. Rachel turned at the door.

"Why not?"

"W-uh…" Faith stammered. Hope pushed her forward. "W-we are the servants my lady; we must wait on you."

"Puh! That doesn't matter. You're tired and hungry. Let me take care of _you_. No, I'm going to take care of you, and that's that. End of discussion. Be back in a flash." Hope and Faith ran and practically threw themselves against the door. Rachel looked at the two women.

"Does Guy really treat you that harshly? So harshly that you would allow yourselves to drop dead from exhaustion rather than forget your station in life?" Memories of the past came to the forefront of Rachel mind again. She shook her head and hugged Hope and Faith.

"Not to worry; I'll take care of you." She said smiling. "Take a seat on the bed." Faith and Hope sat down on the bed and watched as Rachel looked over the dresses. Rachel took the most inconspicuous one, a navy blue colored dress with stars on the cuffs of the sleeves. With Faith's help, she got into the dress and brushed out her hair.

"Now," she said smiling at Faith and Hope, "you make yourselves comfortable, and I'll be up with your breakfast."

"Wait!" the two women called. Rachel turned and walked back over.

"What is it?" she asked taking the women's' hands in hers. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Sir Guy is still here my lady." Hope said quietly.

"He is? Why?"

"He's going to take you with him to the castle. You have a meeting with the sheriff?"

"Oh, that. Well, he can wait. You two are more important. Now wait here." Rachel said and left.

Rachel couldn't help but smile inside as she came down the stairs. She had always wondered what it was like to wear a dress with a train, and now she knew. It made her feel beautiful, confident. Guy was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. Rachel took his hand and he helped her down the last step.

"Thanks." Rachel said withdrawing her hand. "Okay, trays, I need a tray." She muttered walking over to the table. She put some bread and two goblets of water on a tray and headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Guy asked.

"I haven't had breakfast yet; I'll be down in few minutes." Rachel said and went upstairs. Rachel managed to open the door without dropping the tray. Hope and Faith were sitting on the bed like two dogs waiting for their mistress to return.

"Okay ladies, as promised, your breakfast. You'll have to share the food and water; I couldn't take up two servings without Guy getting suspicious. I know it's not much. Sorry about that. Now, promise me that as soon as you're done eating you'll take a nap. Promise?" Hope and Faith nodded. Rachel grabbed her cape which she had left on the chair and went out of the room.

"Ready to go when you are." Rachel said putting on her cape. Guy held open the door for her. Rachel felt Guy looking at her and wrapped the sides of the cape more tightly around her.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Rachel asked. Guy smiled at her and said "Because you look beautiful in that dress."

"I do?" Rachel said looking at the dress "Rats!" she added under her breath.

A door open and Guy walked into a big room where Vasey was standing by the fireplace; Rachel followed him. The sound of the door shutting echoed in the room. Rachel couldn't help but jump a bit at the sound. Vasey walked over to where she and Guy stood.

"Gisborne tells me that you've decided to help us capture Hood.

"Uh…yes. That…that's right."

"Excellent! Now, I want you to go to Hood and set up a time a place for a….rendezvous."

"In other words, I'm gonna to be a decoy." Vasey nodded. Rachel forced down the nauseous feeling that was rising in her stomach. "When do you want to me to go?" she asked keeping her voice steady.

"This afternoon; and wear something…more pleasing to the eye. Gisborne find something appropriate for her to wear."

"I can dress myself!"

"Clearly you can't! Let me know when what time and place you arrange with Hood. Dismissed!" Rachel turned and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel turned on her side when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said. "Leave me alone!" she said when Guy stepped across the threshold. Guy closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed where Rachel was curled up in a ball on top of the covers. "What part of 'leave me alone' _don't _you understand?" Rachel asked. Guy sat down on the bed facing her. Rachel scoffed. "Shouldn't you be picking out something for me wear?" She asked sarcastically. Suddenly Rachel's father's voice echoed in her mind.

"_Put on something pretty."_

"What has upset you so? I saved your life. All you must do is help us capture Hood." Detective Schaffer's voice rang in her ears.

_All you have to do is help us with this sting Amy; then you can go to college, start a new life. Just help us put your dad away."_

"_I can't." _Seventeen year old Amy Moyer had said. _"He's my only parent; without him, I have no home, nowhere to live."_

"_How long has your dad been forcing you to do this?"_

"_Since I was twelve."_

"_Do you understand that we're doing this to give you a fresh start?"_ She had nodded.

"_Yeah. Just tell me where to be and when."_

"_You're doing the right thing Amy; it may not feel like it now, but you__ are __doing the right thing."_

The last time she had seen her dad was when the court announced a guilty verdict. Her dad had been sentenced to twenty-five years in prison for prostitution of a minor and possession of an illegal substance. With the help of Detective Schaffer she had changed her name to Rachel Lanesen; that summer she had an early acceptance from University of Colorado. Rachel looked at Guy. Guy saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

_It took me ten years to put all that behind me, and in an instant I begin reliving the past. _Rachel's body began shaking from suppressed sobs. In a few moments fresh tears poured from her closed eyes like hot water into a bathtub. Guy put his arm around her.

"Don't touch me! Please don't!" Guy stepped away from her; she continued to sob. "Please don't! Oh, God! Please stop! Please…" her words dissolved into racking sobs.

A few hours later Rachel woke up to see Guy sitting in the chair in the corner of the room; she knew immediately that he had been watching her sleep.

"You never left after I…"

"After you cried yourself to sleep? I wouldn't have left you like that." Guy said softly. Rachel sighed.

"What do you want with me?" her voice sounded tired, defeated.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, please! No man ever wants nothing from a woman! I mean, it's not like you didn't have enough opportunities; we were alone in the dungeon and I've been under your roof for three days. I…what do you want with me?"

"I want to know what horrible memories you were reliving when you lay here crying; I want you to trust me."

"I can't."

"Can't do what?"

"What you ask. The memories are too painful. If I tell you, you will know the secret I have worked for ten years make my peace with. I never want to be that vulnerable again. I can't trust you because I can't trust any man. No man can touch me without…without the memories coming back." Guy came and knelt beside the bed.

"I want you to be able to trust me." Guy said quietly. Rachel searched his eyes for hidden motives, but she found nothing but sincerity. "I give you my word that I won't touch you again, not even to help you out of the carriage unless you ask me to." Rachel looked at Guy.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Rachel said quietly.

"Doing what?"

"Taking you at your word; I guess if you don't hold true to what you said I have no one to blame but myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change my clothes."

"Let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll escort you into the forest."

"You don't have to do that."

"You were crying your eyes out and reliving some unspeakable nightmare two hours ago, and now you say you'll be alright going off on your own. I don't want to take that risk."

"I'm not going to…hurt myself if that's what you're thinking." Guy's gaze dropped to multiple old scars on Rachel's wrists.

"Those marks aren't from the sheriff, are they?"

"No;" Rachel said looking Guy square in the eyes. "they're from a long time ago. I don't do that anymore." She couldn't help but smile at the worried look on Guy's face.

"You don't have to worry; I've been looking out for myself for, well, longer than I realized. I'll be alright." As Rachel gave Guy a reassuring smile she was aware of a strange feeling inside her. A feeling that was unfamiliar, foreign. A feeling that frightened her. Rachel cleared her throat. "I should um, I-I should…get changed now; and you…should go wherever it is you need to be." Guy stood up and Rachel got up from the bed. "I guess I'll see ya tonight." Rachel said when Guy was at the door. He turned, bowed his head to her and left.

_Great. Just great. Where exactly am I?_ Rachel wondered as she looked around her. She was sure she had walked in a circle at least three times. "Um…hello?" Rachel called as she walked. "Uh…Robin Hood? Hello? Robin!" Rachel gasped when she turned and almost bumped into a very tall, burly looking man. "Little John?" she asked.

"Have we been introduced?" John asked.

"Uh, not yet. I'm looking for Robin. Is he around?" Just then Robin came out of the cave that served as the gang's hiding place.

"Rachel! I was just about to send you a message." Robin said. Rachel looked more closely at Robin. Was he blushing?

"Actually I need to talk to you about something; it's uh…kinda important." She said in a sotto voice. Robin was painfully aware of John scrutinizing glare and quickly ushered Rachel a few feet away.

"What's going on?" Allan asked as he and Will returned from hunting. John shook his head looking at Rachel and Robin.

"Is that the woman—?" Will started. John nodded.

"I think so." The three watched the conversation, though they couldn't hear what was being said. Rachel and Robin were speaking in hushed tones; Rachel was glancing nervously around her and at the ground, her hand waving around nervously and then resting on her stomach. John squinted to try to read Rachel's lips. The only phrases John was able to decipher were "I don't know what to do" and "difficult situation". Then Rachel began to cry. Robin put one hand on her shoulder and used to the other to raise her face to his eye level. John couldn't see what he was saying.

"I don't believe it." John said in an amazed whisper.

"What?" Will and Allan asked quietly. John turned to face them.

"Robin's going to be a father."


	13. Chapter 13

"He's _what?!_" Will and Allan asked not believing their ears.

"Not so loud!" John scolded.

"What do we do?" Will asked. "Do we congratulate him? Do we wait for him to tell us?"

"Marian is going to kill him." Allan said.

"Robin can handle Marian." John said

"Are you sure? We've all seen Marian when she's angry about something."

"Robin will be able to talk to her."

"Like he did when Marian came here accusing him of being unfaithful. I still can't believe it." The three men stood watching Robin and Rachel.

"I'm glad you told me." Robin said.

"I just didn't know what to do; you're a good man. You're doing wonderful things that will be talked about for centuries to come. I couldn't jeopardize that by not telling you that the sheriff sent me to seduce you and lure you into a trap." Rachel said and pulled the skirt of her dress out from under her foot.

"This is the third time I've stepped on this skirt. I hate this dress! It…" Rachel looked down at the provocatively cut bodice. "Makes me feel slutty." Robin looked at her dress.

"Gisborne pick it out?" he asked.

"No, I did; but Sir Guy…approved of it. Eck!" Rachel said shuddering.

"Why'd you think that Sir Guy picked the dress out?" Robin smiled at her.

"Gisborne's thoughts and motives aren't as well hidden as he'd like them to be; especially where beautiful women are concerned."

"Everyone thinks I'm a slut anyway; everyone other than you and Marian that is." Robin chuckled nervously. "She's a nice lady; I can see why your love will be legend." Robin gave her a questioning look.

"Never mind." Rachel smiled shaking her head. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know; I'll have to think about. Try to stall for a day or so until I can get word to you as to a plan."

"What do I tell the sheriff?" Robin shrugged.

"Tell him that I turned you down."

"In _this_ get-up?"

"Just try to think of something."

"Okay. I'd better go." Robin looked around.

"Where's your horse?"

"Horse?"

"Didn't you ride here?"

_I'm a city girl. I don't know the first thing about horses!_

"No; it's such a nice day, I thought I'd walk."

"Oh. I'll let you know as soon as I think of something." Rachel smiled at him and walked away.

"Alright; so we're agreed we let him tell us. We don't ask him about it. He'll tell us when he's ready." John said. Will and Allan nodded. As Robin walked over the three men went about as their conversation never happened.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into Locksley Manor. _Finally, I can get out of this dress. _Rachel ran upstairs to her room and found the dress she had worn the blue dress that she had worn for her meeting with the sheriff and put that back on. She brushed out her hair and then taking the parchment and writing implements she headed back downstairs. She set the parchment, feather and ink well at one end of the long table in the room. She sat down and tried to think of how she might get back home. Just as she crossed out her newest bad idea there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. Hope and Faith looked at her in surprise.

"Lady Rachel! Why are you answering the door?" Hope asked.

"Oh, I was here." Faith and Hope exchanged confused glances.

"We just came to thank you for your kindness this morning." Faith said holding out a small bouquet of wild flowers to Rachel. Rachel smiled as she took the flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you and you're more than welcome. Would you like to come in and talk for a while?"

"We really shouldn't my lady. We still have chores to do."

"Are you sure? Not even for a little while?" They both shook their heads.

"Oh; well, thank you for the flowers."

"Good day Lady Rachel." Faith and Hope said.

"Bye." Rachel said and closed the door as they walked away. She found a small vase and filled half way with water and put the flowers in. She set the vase on the table and sat back down. The hours passed and try as she might, Rachel couldn't come up with a good plan for getting back home. She thought of her classes and all the work she was missing_. My professors are going to wonder what happened to me. I never miss any classes. I wonder if someone's reported me missing. What if I never get home? _Vasey and Guy's faces came into her mind's eye. She shook her head and began reciting her favorite poem.

"…The Knights come riding two and two,

She hath no loyal Knight and true,  
The Lady of Shalott." Rachel looked up to see Guy standing just inside the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The sun's setting." He replied.

"Oh." She said and walked over to the window. Guy watched as she leaned against the wall and gazed dreamily out the window.

"It's so beautiful."

"You've never seen the sun set?"

"Well, not as often as I'd like to."

"The world seems to change at this time of day. It's still, quiet, perfect…safe. As though nothing can harm you." Rachel closed her eyes. "I wish…I wish this moment could last forever; that I could always feel this safe." She looked at Guy and then at the floor. "Don't pay attention to me, I'm—I'm muttering." She looked out the window again and then at Guy. "Guy…can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." Guy said softly coming over to her. He stood close to her, but was careful not to touch her.

"The sheriff frightens me." Rachel said looking up at him. "He…he reminds me of someone I…someone I thought I had forgotten." Stray tears ran down her cheeks. The sheriff reminded her so much of her father that it made her sick to her stomach.

"Guy, I-I don't think… I can… meet…. W-with… him… again." The words came in gasps as if she were choking.

"Rachel, are you ill?"

"I'll—I'll be…okay. I just…need to…breathe. Whew." Rachel said taking slow deep breaths. After a few moments she said "There; I'm better now. I just had a panic attack. I used to get those a lot, but I haven't had one for about nine years. I meant what I said. I don't think I can meet with the sheriff without this happening again."

"Rachel, I promise you that the sheriff won't harm you, not in my presence; and you can be sure I will never leave you alone with him."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Later that evening, after they had had their evening meal, Guy and Rachel sat by the fire.

"You were reciting your poem when I came." Guy said.

"It's not _my_ poem; it's just one of my favorites. I like poetry. It can help you express your feelings, forget your problems, anything." Rachel looked at Guy thoughtfully. "In fact, I think I know a poem you might like. It's by a man named Byron. You remind me of him a little." Rachel said and cleared her throat. "She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which Heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!" She finished reciting the poem; Guy was silent for a few moments. Rachel felt heat rise to her cheeks as Guy looked her in firelight. She closed her eyes and threw the feeling away. Rachel scooted a few feet away from where she had been sitting "All the while you were reciting that poem," Guy said smiling "I couldn't help but think that you were describing yourself." Guy looked at Rachel; he wanted to reach out and touch her, but she was so close to trusting him; he couldn't risk losing her trust now. Rachel looked at Guy; the light of the fire reflecting on his leather uniform, lighting his face and dark hair. _I have to get out of this room before...before something happens that I don't want to happen. _

"You mustn't think that."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Guy looked at her thoughtfully as though she hadn't just yelled at him.

"You look lovely; your dress, your hair, your eyes." He looked out the window at the darkness of the night. "I think the nighttime suits you." He said quietly. Rachel looked at him harshly.

"Yes!" she said venomously as she stood up. "Yes it does!" she said and ran upstairs before she could start crying.


	14. Chapter 14

As Rachel ran down the hall she heard Guy running up the stairs. She managed to get inside her room and close the door just as Guy was about to reach the door. Guy put his hands on the door for support and leaned against the door.

"Rachel?" he asked quietly. Rachel was leaning with her back against the door on the other side. "Rachel?" Tears ran down her cheeks as his dark, soft, seductive voice said her name. _Rachel_. _He only sees the woman I've worked so hard to become. Not the fragile, scared teenage girl named Amy who has crept up to just under the surface of my skin; the girl who reminds me of where I came from. _ "Rachel, are you there?"

"Yes." She said quietly. Her eye closed and she smiled at the word she had just said. _Yes, I'm Rachel; not Amy. Rachel. I've been Rachel for nearly ten years. Rachel is who I am. He doesn't know. He doesn't know that I've never said "yes" to man. "No," I've said "no" a lot, "no" and "please stop" and at times nothing at all; but never "yes". _"Yes;" she said again "I'm here."

"May I come in?" Rachel eyes grew wide; she turned and looked at the door in fear. Her mind drifted back to the fairytales that she used to love when she was a little girl. The wolf was at the door asking to be let in. Her fingers rested lightly on the doorknob. She stood there, unsure of what to do. "Rachel, I'm-I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. I was just trying to tell you how beautiful I thought you looked. Just, let me see your face. Please?" _I guess opening the door a __little__ won't hurt. _Slowly, Rachel opened the door part way.

"I truly am sorry." Guy said and Rachel heard the sincerity in his voice. Rachel's heart ached for Guy as he stood there. She looked into his eyes. They were kind and gentle. She knew in her heart that Guy would never hurt or betray her.

"Come on in." Rachel said quietly. She stepped back as Guy entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Guy stood by the door and Rachel stood a few feet away. Both looked at each other in silence.

"Rachel I _am_ sorry. I'm sorry if I offended you." Guy said taking a few steps towards her.

"Thank you." she said quietly, not looking at him. She turned her head and looked at him as though trying to find the answer to a silent question. She began slowly, cautiously, walking toward him. "For the past fifteen years I've had a fortress of stone and barbed wire around my heart. How did you break it down?" She came to stand in front of him. He looked at her face and his gaze finally rested on her eyes.

"The sheriff was wrong;"

"What do you mean?"

"That first day, he said no man would want you. I do. I won't act on my feelings unless you want me to." Rachel was silent for a moment then looked at him.

"I want…I want to be loved. I want _you_ to love me." Rachel said standing on her tiptoes. "I trust you." She said, her lips inches away from Guy's mouth as she took out the pins that were holding her hair in a bun. Still, Guy didn't move. Rachel saw the question in his eyes. "Yes." She smiled. Guy's lips gently brushed hers. Rachel kissed him just as tenderly. Guy lovingly returned her kiss; he broke the kiss and turned her left arm so her palm was facing up. He ran his thumb over the scars on her wrist. He brought her wrist to his lips and kissed the scars. Rachel cried quietly. At hearing her crying, Guy looked at her. Tears ran down her cheeks; he released her arm and went to step away, but she put her hand on his shoulder. "Happy tears." She said. Guy smiled at her and kissed her again, tasting the salty tears as they slid on to his lips. As they kissed Rachel unbuttoned Guy's jacket. Guy deepened the kiss, pausing only as Rachel helped him take his shirt off. Guy broke the kiss and came to stand behind her. Rachel felt the fabric of her dress loosen as Guy untied the ties at the back of the dress. Guy kissed her shoulder as the sleeve of the dress slid off her shoulder. His gaze fell on her back; on the scars that the hot wax and water from the torture session had left. He lightly touched her back. His fingers felt as cool and soothing as the cloth of cold water he had used on her back that first evening in the dungeon. Guy kissed her scarred back.

"I would kiss all your scars away if I could." Guy whispered against her ear. Rachel turned and leaned up to kiss him. The undressed each other slowly and lovingly; both knowing they could not rush a moment this precious. Their kisses grew more passionate as Guy turned down the covers of the bed and placed Rachel on the mattress as gently as one might a sleeping child. As Guy kissed her, Rachel didn't distance herself as she had learned to do. Instead, she clung to Guy as though her life depended on it. She smiled, as Amy and all the unbearable memories associated with her disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel was woken the next morning by Guy kissing her. At first she couldn't tear her eyes away from his mesmerizing blue eyes. Guy smiled down at her as he stroked her cheek. It was only then that Rachel realized he was dressed.

"Don't go." She said.

"I wish I could stay; but I must get the castle. I'll return this evening as soon as I can." Rachel smiled. Guy moved to step away, but Rachel grabbed his hand.

"Wait." Wrapping the blanket around herself, Rachel got out of bed and rested against Guy, who put his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?" Guy asked. Rachel smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm thinking about how safe I feel; right here, right now."

"I'll do everything in power to keep you safe."

"I know you will; that's why I don't want you to leave. I don't completely safe without you." _Did I just say I felt safe with Gisborne? Wow! That's something I thought I'd never say. Of course I never that any of the characters from the Robin Hood legends were real. _Guy kissed her and Rachel enthusiastically returned the kiss. Rachel broke the kiss, but didn't move from Guy's arms.

"I hate asking this, but what should I tell the sheriff about your meeting with Hood yesterday?"

"Actually, he…turned me down."

"Idiot." Rachel smiled at Guy's remark.

"He told me he'd contact me when he wanted to meet." Guy nodded. He kissed her again.

"I'll be back this evening." Guy said, kissed her hand and left.

_Hmm, okay. Let's see if I can get into one of these dresses without help. _Rachel picked out a light green dress and smiled at her reflection when she managed to get in the dress and tied up the back. Rachel was finishing pinning a small bun at the back of her head with the rest of her hair down around her shoulders when she saw a piece of paper peaking out from behind the basin. She took paper out and read:

_I am always_

_Your Loyal Knight and True, _

_Guy of Gisborne_ A smiled crept across Rachel's face and she placed the note on her bedside table. As she looked down at the note, a question came into her mind. Did she want to go back home?

Guy was walking past the courtyard when he saw Marian sitting on a bench by one of the trees; her head bent. She was crying.

"Marian?" he said walking up to her. She raised her head and her tear-stained cheeks glittered in the noon sunlight.

"I don't feel like talking; least of all to you." Marian sniffled as she wiped away tears.

"Marian, I've never seen you this upset; I'll worry about you if you don't tell me what's troubling you." Marian laughed and shook her head.

"You'd worry? Do you ever give up? Don't you understand? I don't love you! Why do you insist on chasing me?"

"I doubt I'm the one who's made you cry."

"That's true, but I'm still not telling you!"

"Why?"

"Because I know how you'd react." Guy sighed.

_Why is it that women think they know everything about me?_

"And how exactly would I react?" Guy asked a little more sharply than he had intended. Marian scoffed. "You'd be all too pleased! The whole thing is really a slap in the face for me. Even if you didn't hear it from me, I'm sure the sheriff will hear of it soon enough and laugh as much about it as I have no doubt that you will. Now, leave me alone! I mean it!!!" As Guy walked away he heard Marian crying again.

"Ah, Gisborne! I was beginning to wonder when you'd get here." Guy looked at Vasey suspiciously; he was happy, a little too happy; almost giddy in fact. "Well, how'd our little seductress do with laying the trap for Hood yesterday?"

"He turned her down." Guy said. Vasey's jaw dropped and he stared at Gisborne.

"You're joking."

"No; she said he turned her down." Vasey burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is just…this really is my day! Oh, this is too wonderful!" Guy looked at him. Marian was crying, and Vasey was practically doubled over laughing. Something was horribly wrong.

"My lord, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Vasey stopped laughing and looked at him, questioningly.

"You don't? She didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me what?"

"Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better." Vasey said to himself then looked at Guy.

"I take it Rachel, that's her name isn't it? Hasn't been staying in the dungeon since our agreement?"

"No; she's been staying in one of the guest rooms at Locksley Manor." Again Vasey began to laugh.

"She's been staying under your roof and she didn't tell you?!" Vasey exclaimed and then looked at Guy thoughtfully. "Hmm, you know I'd almost feel sorry for you if the whole situation wasn't so terribly amusing!"

"My lord what are you talking about?" Vasey walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder with mock concern.

"I think she really be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Vasey's eyes were closed and he was giggling to himself.

"It will be too deliciously wonderful! Oh, Gisborne promise me you'll let me come along when you kill Hood." Vasey asked like a child wanting to go on a special trip. "Oh, I can't keep it to myself anymore!" Vasey said practically clapping his hands and bouncing up and down like a deranged Rumpelstiltskin.

"It's seems that our little Hoody Trap is expecting a child." Guy looked at him confused.

_A child? We only made love less than twenty-four hours ago. How is that possible?_

"A child?" Guy repeated. "Well, who's the father?" Vasey looked at Guy as though a ton of bricks would have more brains.

"You really can't guess?" The events of that morning, before he had left the manor replayed in Guy's head.

_Of course; she wanted to tell me, but I never gave her the chance. _

"Gisborne!"

"Sorry; what?"

"Are you telling me you _still _haven't figured it out?" Vasey said looking like he was going to burst out of his skin. "It's Hood! Our temptress is carrying Hood's child!" Guy stood there speechless. "I know! Isn't wonderful? He gets her pregnant, and then tells her he wants nothing more to do with her!"

"Excuse me my lord." Guy said trying to keep his voice steady and left the room which was filled with the echoes of Vasey's laughter.

"Much!" Allan said as he, Will and John walked towards Much. "Prepare yourself because I am going to throttle you!"

"And then I'm going to kill you!" John said

"How could you tell her Much?!" Will exclaimed.

"I had no choice!" Much said. "I saw her in the village and well…I felt it my duty to tell her since Robin obviously isn't going to, considering he hasn't even told _us_ yet!"

"Much, it was up to _Robin_ to tell her." Will said.

"Marian is like a sister to me, I couldn't let her keep her hopes up if there's no chance of…I still think I did the right thing." The three men sighed in exasperation.

"There's nothing any of us can do about this now;" John said "all we can do is prepare ourselves and Robin for a very angry Marian to coming galloping through the forest at any moment."

Guy walked down the front steps of the castle. Marian was in the same place, still crying. Guy sat down next to her. Marian looked at him. Guy was staring at the ground. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Marian said "Have you heard?" Guy nodded solemnly. "So why aren't you delighting in this like the sheriff is?"

"I have no reason to." Guy said his voice tight. He let out a shaky sigh. "Why didn't she tell me? Why does she think she has to through this by herself?" Marian turned and looked at him in amazement.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Even though…"

"Yes."

"How?" Guy turned and looked at her.

"If you love someone enough, you can forgive them anything." Guy stood up and walked towards the stables. He had to go see Rachel. He was sure he and Marian weren't the only ones hurting.


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel was just about to get out her parchment and paper to try yet again to think up a way to get back home, just in case she decided she wanted to go back home when she heard a whistle at her window. She walked hurridly to the window and opened it to let Robin into the room.

"I was just about to write you a note; wow, do you have ESP or what?" Robin looked at her in confusion. "Never mind; I'm actually glad you're here, 'cause now I don't have to figure out how I'm going to get the note to you. I can just tell you. First off, let me tell you that I'm extremely grateful for your offer with the whole helping me thing, but now I'm not so sure I need your help anymore. I mean, there's still the problem of Guy and the sheriff thinking I'm helping them set a trap for you. By the way, have you figured out a plan for that yet?"

"_That's_ what you wanted to talk to me about?" Robin asked.

"Yeah; why?"

"I can't believe one of the servants hasn't asked you about it. It's all over the village. No doubt it's reached the sheriff, who will most likely tell Gisborne and Marian. Oh no! Marian! She'll be furious if she thinks I've…if she thinks you're…"

"You're mumbling; do you usually mumble? You strike me as a sure of his wording kind of man." Robin was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Rachel?" Guy voice came from the other side of the door.

"Um, shouldn't you hide or something?" Rachel asked Robin quietly.

"He'd find a way to kill me anyway; I might as well face my death like a man."

"Huh?"

"You'll know soon enough; just…let him in."

"Rachel," Guy said gently. "Please, I just want to talk to you."

"Let him in?!" Rachel mouthed the words. "Are you sure?" Robin nodded.

"O-kay." Rachel said quietly. As she walked to the door she cast worried glances over her shoulder at Robin. She opened the door and Guy came in the room.

"Rachel, I—" he saw Robin standing by the window.

"Uh, Guy," Rachel began "this isn't what it looks like. He…uh….um…well…great; now _I'm_ mumbling." Guy moved and stood in front of Rachel. Rachel heard what sounded like wind chimes as Guy unsheathed his sword and took a step towards Robin. Robin responded by drawing a dagger out of his boot.

_They're going to have it out __here__? In my __bedroom__? Do they know they've got the wrong girl? Marian's not here. _"Um…eh…w-…" _What a time not to be able to formulate a sentence!_

"Rachel, I think for you own safety you should leave." Guy said his eyes not leaving Robin.

"I agree." Robin said.

"You so much as look at her again and I'll kill you where you stand!" Guy growled. Rachel glanced from Guy to Robin and back again._ Are they kidding themselves? Do they really think this is gonna be a fair fight? _

"Are honestly pretending that you care about her Gisborne?"

"I'll never abandon her, unlike you!"

"Ha! That's funny coming from you! Or have shoved Annie so far in the back of your mind that you've tricked yourself into believing your conciuos is clear?" Guy lunged at Robin and Rachel quickly and quietly snuck out the door, closing it behind her. She went down stairs, walked over to a small cupboard and took out the baby quilt that she had been sewing for Hope's sister who was due in the fall. She began reciting many poems she had memorized for various occasions when she found herself in need of a friend or a brief escape from her life.

I'm Nobody! Who are you?  
Are you Nobody too?  
Then there's a pair of us!  
Don't tell! they'd banish us you know!  
How dreary to be Somebody!  
How public, like a Frog  
To tell your name the livelong day  
To an admiring Bog!

A crash was heard overhead. _Sounds like elephants are coming through the celiling. _Rachel couldn't help but chuckle as another poem came to the forefront of her mind.

_There are two men fighting over me upstairs and all I can think of are love poems?! My mind sure has a good sense of irony. _Rachel began reciting:

If you were coming in the fall,  
I'd brush the summer by  
With half a smile and half a spurn,  
As housewives do a fly.

She stopped mid verse as she heard another crash. _They could fall through the floor, flatten me like a pancake, and bet they wouldn't even notice! I wonder what my room will look like when this finally stops; that is, if I still have a bedroom! _She resumed the poem to get her mind off the chaos above her.

If I could see you in a year,  
I'd wind the months in balls,  
And put them each in separate drawers,  
Until their time befalls.

If only centuries delayed,  
I'd count them on my hand,  
Subtracting till my fingers dropped  
Into Van Diemen's land.

If certain, when this life was out,  
That yours and mine should be,  
I'd toss it yonder like a rind,  
And taste eternity.

But now, all ignorant of the length  
Of time's uncertain wing,  
It goads me, like the goblin bee,  
That will not state its sting.

Rachel smiled as she began reciting _The Lady of Shalott_. She looked down at the quilt and recited the poem to the baby that would one day find warmth and comfort in the quilt. As she finished the last line of the poem she heard someone coming down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel put down her sewing, turned, and clutched her stomach as her breath left her. She struggled to stand up, as her knees suddenly felt wobbly in fear. She had one hand on the back of the chair for support and with her other hand she put light pressure on her stomach as physical reminder to breathe. Guy caught Rachel as she fainted.

Rachel found herself sitting in a chair, Guy was dabbing her face with a wet cloth. It took a moment for Rachel to focus in on Guy's face which held a worried look. Rachel's eyes widened as she made the connection that it was Guy kneeling next to her, not Robin. Rachel went to stand up, but Guy stopped her.

"You shouldn't try to stand yet." Rachel looked at the stairs, up at the ceiling and then at Guy.

"Is, is he…dead?" she asked fearfully. _What's the punishment for inadvertently causing the death of a legendary character? The floor's probably going to open up and I'll get sucked into some kind of vortex or something like that._ Guy shook his head.

"He's badly wounded; he'll die soon if his accompliaces don't give him aid."

"Oh." Rachel said distracted. Slowly Rachel got to her feet and looked at the stairs again.

"Where-where is he?"

"He managed to climb out the window; I have no idea where he went." Rachel began walking towards the stairs in a daze. All this: the fight, Robin being injured, the possible ramifications of that for her, it was all too much to take at once.

"Where are you going?" Guy's voice seemed muffled and far away.

"I need to lie down for a while." Rachel said and carefully made her way up the stairs. She turned the doorknob and opened the door to her room slightly. As she had expected the room was a wreck. She opened the door to another bedroom; leaving the door ajar, she collapsed on the bed and immeaditly fell asleep.

During the next few weeks people began acting differently towards her; Guy, the servants, people in the market place. _They must know about the fight between Guy and Robin; the fight over me. What if Robin's dead and they know I had something to do with it? _Rachel hadn't heard from Robin in almost a month. Was he dead? Was he angry at her for staying with Guy? Had he decided not to help her anymore? The questions played over and over in her mind, and she dreaded the answers to all of them.

"The sheriff wants to meet with you again;" Guy said one evening. "Since Hood has ceased communication with you, we need to come up with another plan."

"Can you blame him for not speaking to me after….after what happened the last time he came to talk to me? _I _still can't believe it! My room was in such bad shape I had to stumble into your bedroom to sleep." Guy chuckled and smiled at the memory of finding Rachel sprawled out on his bed.

"Yes, I know. I remember standing at the doorway, wondering if you were dreaming; and wondering what you were dreaming of if you were dreaming."

"You dream?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I dream." Guy said, his voice rumbling gently, like the beginning of a thunderstorm. "Sometimes I'm haunted by my dreams." Rachel nodded.

"I know what that's like; nightmares?"

"Lately I've been haunted by dreams of what I want my future to be."

"Let me guess;" Rachel said with a teasing smile "you want wealth, power, everything you think is a right, not a privilege."

"I would like to have my lands and title back, it's true, but no; that's not what I've been dreaming of." Rachel couldn't help but look surprised.

"What? I just wasn't expecting you to say that. I suppose I thought because you work for the sheriff, his goals would be yours as well. I thought alot of things about you that weren't true. I bet you never even did half of the things that people say you did." Guy turned away as memories flashed like lighting through his mind; Annie, his son, burning Knighton, killing at the sheriff's whim.

"There is truth to what you have heard about me." he said still turned away. He turned and walked over to her. He stroked her cheek and saw the sparkle of love in her eyes. He looked at her with gentle seriousness. "I'm not an angel;" he said "I'm far being one." Guy kissed the top of her head and held her close to him.

"You're my dark angel;" she said as she listened to the metronome of his heartbeat. "you wrap me in light somehow." Rachel looked up at him thoughtfully. "We're two fallen angels who've found each other."

"Someday, I will tell you of my past, but not tonight; tonight I just want to be happy."

"I'm happy here with you." Guy kissed her. Rachel kissed him back and their kisses grew more passionate. Rachel thought she'd drown in his kisses. Guy's hand slowly slid down the side of her body stopping at her stomach; his eyes flew open. _This can't go any further. I can't risk doing anything that would harm the baby. _Guy broke the kiss.

"It's getting late; I should leave you to settle in for the night." Guy said took her in his arms again.

_I didn't do right by Annie, but I __will__ do right by Rachel._ Guy promised himself. He kissed Rachel cheek and left.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Rachel had just finished washing her face when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said. Faith opened the door and came into the room.

"Do you need any assistance my lady?" Rachel smiled at her.

"Can't you just call me Rachel?" she asked. Faith just looked at her. "Never mind. Um, yeah. Come to think of it I could use a little help. I'm just really tired this morning and could use help getting dressed."

"What dress would you like to wear today my lady?"

"The dress is already laid out on my bed."

"Oh." Faith said and went and got the burnt-orange colored dress from the bed and helped Rachel step into the dress. Faith pulled up the dress from the floor and Rachel put her arms in the sleeves.

"Hmm."

"Is something wrong my lady?"

"It just seems a little snug. I guess I've put on a little weight." Faith smiled to herself as she tied the laces at the back of the dress. She had heard the rumors in town. She couldn't help but feel a little proud that she and Hope were servant girls to the woman carrying Robin Hood's heir. _Lady Rachel must want to keep it a secret for a while longer; and with Sir Guy around, I can't blame her. Who knows what he'd do if he found out._

"Do you require anything else my lady?"

"This dress is _really_ tight; I wonder how I could have…" Rachel face went white. For a moment Faith feared her mistress would faint, so she helped her over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Oh my God." Rachel said barely above a whisper. She counted something on her fingers. "Oh my…I…Faith,"

"Yes my lady?"

"Would please go get the midwife?" Rachel voice sounded distant.

"Yes my lady." Faith said and left the room. Rachel sat on the bed trying to wrap her head around the idea that she might pregnant. _Not only might I be pregnant, but if I am, it's __Guy__'s child. Am I getting ahead of myself? I don't know for sure if I'm pregnant; this could just be a scare for all I know. No sense in worrying until I know for sure. _

The midwife was a kind woman. Rachel guessed she was about her mother's age.

"Well?" she asked after the midwife examined her.

"Congratulations my lady."

"I…I…I….I…uh, th-thank you."

"You should see me again in a week or so; just to see that things are progressing as they should." Rachel nodded absent mindly. The midwife left. Rachel laid down on the bed and curled up in a ball.

_What do I do? If I find a way back home, what will happen to the baby? Am I mom material? Would I know how to be a mother since I grew up without one?_ The questions raced through her mind over and over again like a carousel on high speed. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rachel said. Faith walked in.

"I saw the midwife leave. Is everything alright my lady?"

"I…um…I…I'm going to have a baby." A smile spread across Faith's face.

"Congratulations my lady!" she said taking Rachel's hands.

"Thank you."

"Do you need thing my lady?" Rachel's face became serious.

"When Sir Guy come home, please tell him I want to talk to him."

_Surely she's not thinking of telling Sir Guy. He'd be furious!_ "Lady Rachel, are you certain that is what you want to do?" Rachel closed her eyes and was silent for a minute. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Yes. I'm sure." Rachel stood up and grabbed her cape from the back of the chair. "I'm going out for a while." She said and went downstairs with Faith following behind her.

Rachel opened her mouth to call for Robin. She wasn't sure how exactly she was supposed to find him again. Suddenly she bumped in Allan.

"Oh! Sorry." Rachel said.

"What are you doing here?" Allan asked.

"I need to talk to Robin." Rachel remembered that she hadn't heard from him or heard anything about him from the servants lately. _Oh no. What if…_ "Allan, is…is Robin alright?" Allan nodded.

"He's getting better. Gisborne all but killed him. Luckily Djaq was able to heal his wounds quickly." Rachel let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Can I see him?" she asked tears swimming in her eyes. _This is all my fault. I have to apologize to him. _

"This way." Allan said. Rachel followed into the hide out the gang had made on the side of a hill. Two torches illuminated where Robin lay on a makeshift bed. Allan turned and left. Rachel went and sat on the floor beside him.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "this whole mess is my fault. I shouldn't have let you stay. I should have insisted that you leave when Guy came upstairs. I almost got you killed! I can't begin to say how sorry I am for that. I don't know how I'd live with myself if you had…I don't to put you in anymore danger." Robin smiled at her.

"My work is dangerous. I know that, but that doesn't stop me. I do what I do because I know it's important."

"I just came here to tell you that I won't contact you again unless absolutely nessecary." Rachel bit her lip and looked away.

"That isn't all you came to tell me is it?" Rachel sighed.

"No…it's wasn't." Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel," Robin said taking her hand "what is it?"

"I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this. I'm…I'm…pregnant."

"What?" Robin asked in disbelief. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah."

"Who…?"

"Well it definitely wasn't you, and it wasn't the sheriff. Eck!" they both looked at each other and shuddered.

"So that leaves…"

"Guy."

"He…I will kill him! That is," Robin grunted in pain as he turned slightly to look at her better "if he doesn't kill me first."

"I still can't believe it myself. I-I just can't believe that…that I'm…" she gestured to her abdomen. "I just thought you should know. Again, I'm really sorry for causing you to get hurt. Rest up and take care of yourself okay?"

"I will." Rachel smiled at him and left.


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel draped her cape over the chair and collapsed onto the bed. _Why is this happening to me now? Do I want a child? Would I be a good mother? What happens if I go home? What if Guy isn't the man I think he is? What if he turns on me? Is his behavior towards me all an act to make me compliant? _The hours passed as Rachel lay on her side, looked out the window and cried at her indecisiveness. Rachel looked out the window at the setting sun. The setting sun and its d*** seductive lighting had set the events of that fateful night in motion. Rachel got up and began pacing the room. Everything about that night came to the forefront of her mind; every kiss, every touch. _I felt safe. For the first time in my life I felt safe with a man. Was trusting him and letting my guard down a mistake? What do I do?_ Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's me." Guy's voice came from the opposite side of the door. Rachel reached the door and froze with her hand on the doorknob. "Faith said you wanted to see me." Rachel let go of the door and put her hand to her belly.

_I can be a single mom if I have to. Maybe I can go live with Robin Hood and the rest of them. Should I tell him? Do I give him the benefit of the doubt? _

"Rachel?"

_I'll tell him, and let him know I expect nothing of him; that I'll be fine on my own. Yes, that's the best decision. _Rachel sighed and opened the door.

"Come on in." Rachel said and stepped aside. She glanced at Guy nervously.

_I can't just blurt it out. How am I going to tell him?_

Guy, would, um, would-would you sit down for a second?" Guy sat on the chair and watched as Rachel began to pace back and forth in front of him; every so often she glanced over at him and fidgeted nervously with her hands. Finally, not able to stand Rachel's silence and glances anymore Guy grabbed her hand. She stood in front of him. He took both her hands in his.

"Rachel, what is it?" Rachel looked down at his hands. The hands that had made her feel loved, made her feel safe. She ran her thumbs over the tops of his gloved hands. For a second she wished that he wasn't wearing his gloves, so she could feel the smoothness of his skin. _No. No, it's better this way._ She raised her eyes to look into his beautiful blue eyes. She smiled slightly.

"I want you to know that I'll move away. I won't ask anything of you. I'll be fine on my own. This is the last you'll see or hear of me. I promise."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I think it's for the best."

"Why? Why are you going to leave? Have done something to upset you?" Rachel's lips quivered as she fought the urge to cry. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"No." she said trying to smile. "No. I…" she wiped the tears away, but more replaced the ones she had wiped away. She turned away from Guy. _D*** it! Why am I crying? All he did was ask me a question and that was enough to turn on the water works! Okay Rachel. You've got to get yourself under control. Ha. Yeah, tell that to my hormones. Okay, just take a deep breath and turn around and tell him what you wanted to tell him then leave. And don't look back. _Rachel took a deep breath and was about to turn around when she felt Guy's hand on her shoulder turning her around to face him.

"Rachel," his voice rumbled like thunder but was as soft and gentle as a breeze. "what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She said looking at him.

"Yes I know."

"Huh? Wait…you…what?" She asked. _How could he know? __I__ just found out today._

"I know; but you don't have to leave." He said drawing her into his arms. "I will love your child as if it were my own. I'll never abandon you. I swear it." Guy said and gave her a kiss that made her knees turn to jelly. After she got her head to stop spinning from the kiss she looked at him in confusion.

_Your__ child? Why he did only say 'your child'?_

"Rachel, I know, but it doesn't matter. I love you. Hood has abandoned you, but believe me when I say I won't." Guy smiled. "Hood's child raised as a Gisborne. How's that for irony?" Rachel jaw dropped and she stared at him.

"Is that why everyone's been treating me differently?" She thought back to the fight between Robin and Gisborne a few weeks earlier.

"That why you fought Robin? Because you thought he had told me he wasn't going to be there for me?" Rachel sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him wide eyed. She looked at the floor. She looked back up at him. "Does, does Marian know?" Guy nodded.

"Yes, she does." He said quietly.

"Oh no. I've, I've got to fix this. I've…got to fix this." Rachel said standing up and she began to pace. Suddenly she stopped. _Why didn't I think of this before? _Rachel turned and looked at Guy. "Guy, will you set up a meeting with the sheriff for me?"

"You want to meet with the sheriff?" Guy asked confused. "I thought you said it would make you unwell if you met with him again, and…uh…given your circumstances, do you think it's wise to risk that?"

"I'll be fine." Rachel smiled at him. "Really, I will."

"I'll arrange the meeting." Guy said.

"Let him know I have something important to tell him." Guy nodded. Rachel sighed and went to sit at the foot of the bed. Guy came and sat down beside. Rachel felt Guy's eyes on her and turned to look at him. He brushed a stray hair out her face. Rachel looked at him in amazement. "You're happy." Guy smiled at her and his eyes sparkled.

"Yes, I'm happy."

"I just, I haven't really seen you happy before."

"It's not an emotion I choose to show very often."

"If…" _Should I tell him the child is his, or should I let him go on thinking it's Robin's? _"Why are you happy?" Rachel asked.

"Because now I'll have the family I've always dreamed of." _I won't throw away this chance as I did the last one._ Guy promised himself. He leaned down and rested his head against Rachel's chest. Rachel laid her hand on the side of Guy's head, holding him to her and gently rocked back and forth; cradling Guy, their child, and herself. As she rocked them, Rachel thought she had never felt more at peace in her life. _Finally, I know how it feels to be truly happy. _After a few moments Rachel let her hand drop and Guy sat up again and looked at her. Rachel kissed him and ran her hand down his cheek.

"Guy, will you stay with me tonight? Sleep next to me?" Rachel asked her voice suddenly shy and small.

That night Rachel lay awake with Guy curled against her, his hand resting on her stomach. She moved slightly to rest her hand on top of his. She looked down at the hands resting over where her unborn child slept, and tears fell from her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Your meeting with the sheriff is set for tomorrow at four in the afternoon." Guy said that night.

"Good." Rachel said and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Guy said coming over to where she sat and putting his hand on her shoulder. Rachel turned and smiled at him, trying to hide her sadness. She got up from the chair and put her arms around Guy. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what? I don't understand."

"Thank you for everything. For loving me, for making me feel safe. Thank you. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to you." Rachel smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Guy. "I love you Guy." Tears swam in her eyes as she smiled up and him. "I love you. I've never loved anyone before. Not like this, not truly."

"I owe you thanks too. You showed me a part of myself that I wasn't sure was there. You've shown me that I'm a good man at heart. That I'm someone deserving of the love of a woman as extraordinary as you." They stood there for a long time, just holding each other; and for that time Rachel almost believed that everything would turn out alright.

Vasey looked up as the door opened and Rachel stepped into the room.

"Rachel, you have news for me?" Vasey asked meeting her in the middle of the room. Rachel nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

"I told Robin everything." Rachel said. "I told him about your plan. In fact, I've been helping him undo everything that you and Guy are working for."

"You _what?!_" Vasey exclaimed grabbing her by the arm.

"Now before you go giving Robin all the credit for the idea, let me inform you that it was _my_ idea. I mean, who better than me to get information since I have Guy's…._confidence._" she said giving him sly smile.

"I…you…you…you told…ah!!" Vasey exclaimed. "Guards!" Two guards came in. "Take her to the dungeon and lock her up." As the guards grabbed Rachel's arms to lead her off Vasey brought his face close to hers.

"You just signed your own death warrant. _No one_ crosses me!"

_I hope this works. If it does, I'll be back home, if it doesn't, well, at least I won't risk changing history. It's a win-win situation right?_ Just then the door to the dungeon and someone descended the stairs. Guy rounded the corner and ran to Rachel's cell. "Rachel," Guy breathed and reached through the bars and stroked her cheek. Rachel kissed his palm as it drifted past her lips before falling away. "Rachel, what's happened? The sheriff is more furious than I've ever seen him."

"I told him that I've been working with Hood."

"Why?" Guy breathed looking at her in confusion."Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true; I told Robin your plans about capturing him."

"You…were working with Hood?" Guy said taking a step back.

"Yes, I was." Guy shook his head in disbelief. He looked at her and his eyes conveyed how betrayed he felt. He laughed bitterly.

"I should have known. I should have known, but like a fool let myself…I would have helped you if you needed it, I would have given you anything! I would have…" Guy shook his head. "Let the sheriff punish you as he sees fit." Guy said coldly and turned and began to walk away.

"Guy please! I can explain!" Guy paid her no attention. "Neither of us could bear to have it end this way, and we both know it!" Guy stopped and slowly turned back to face her. He walked back to her cell. Rachel grabbed his hand. "Please, let explain. When I first met you I didn't know if I could trust you. I knew I could trust Robin, so I asked for his help with something. When I discovered that I _could_ trust you, I told Robin I didn't need his help anymore. I couldn't let him get hurt, so I told him what you and the sheriff had planned. Believe me, if the roles had been reversed, I would have done the same for you. I didn't expect to trust you, or to fall in love with you. No man has ever…been as kind to me as you have been. No one has ever loved me." Rachel said her voice breaking and tears filling her eyes. "No one. Not even my own father." Rachel said crying.

"Rachel," Guy said softly and reached through the bars to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, how I reacted. I'm sorry I hurt you. You mean more to me than anything in the world." Rachel's eyes grew wide and let out a shaky gasp. She fell to her knees and covered her mouth with her hands as sobs shook her body. Guy took the keys he had gotten from the guards before entering the dungeon and unlocked the door. He took hold of Rachel's arms and helped her to stand. She looked up at him with the look of a small child that had been found outside in the cold. Rachel fell against his chest and he held her. Rachel held him as if she'd never let him go. She didn't know if she'd ever feel this safe again; she wanted to let the moment last as long as possible. Finally, she pulled back slightly and looked up at Guy. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel put her fingertips to his mouth.

"Shh." She said quietly. "Don't say anything." Guy kissed her fingertips and took a step back before bringing her hand to his lips. He smiled at her and walked out of the cell. Rachel watched as he rounded the corner to the stairs.

_Goodbye Guy. _


	21. Chapter 21

_What am I going to do? I can't rescue her by myself. Can I enlist the help of some of the guards? No, they'll just go tell the sheriff. _Guy's eyes widened as he realized his only option. _They'll never help me, but I can't just stand by and do nothing! _Guy had his horse saddled and went to get help.

_I have absolutely no idea where I am._ Guy thought as he rode through the forest. Guy sighed and did the only thing he knew would get the attention of the person he sought.

"Hood!" he bellowed. "Hood! I need to speak with you!" Suddenly he found himself surrounded by Robin and his gang. He blinked in surprise to see Marian among the group. Although, in truth, he wasn't all that surprised; he had suspected that she'd been sneaking off to see Robin. "I just want to talk." Guy said calmly and non threateningly.

"About what?" Robin asked his arrow aimed at Guy's chest. Guy sighed.

"I…I need your help."

"Help?" Robin echoed and lowered his bow and arrow slightly. He eyed Guy suspiciously and then raised the bow and arrow again.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Honestly, do you think I'd be here if I had any other choice? I need your help. Rachel's in danger. She's told the sheriff she's been helping you; that she told you of our plans. The sheriff's sentenced her to be hanged tomorrow. If I'm going to save her I'll need your help. I can't let anything happen to her! I love her!" His words took the gang by surprise. Even Marian's jaw dropped. Guy looked at Robin who staring at him in silence.

"Won't you help her?" Guy asked. "She's carrying your child. I would think you'd want to do something to ensure that she stays alive!"

_She hasn't told him? Oh well, it's not up to me to tell him._ Robin thought.

"What do you suggest?" Robin asked.

"The sheriff plan to hang her tomorrow at three o'clock. If the castle were to be attacked at that time, it would give me a chance to get her somewhere safe. Of course, we'll all have to be careful not to kill anyone. For some reason, Rachel cares for everyone on both sides and she wouldn't want anyone to get killed because of her. So, will you help me?" Everyone looked at Robin. Robin was silent for a few moments as he thought.

"Until tomorrow then." He said bowing his head to Guy. Guy returned his bow and rode away. The gang all looked at Robin, stunned.

"Did we just agree to help Gisborne?" Much asked.

"Yes." Robin said.

"I'm not being funny, but are you sure that's a good idea?" Allan asked.

"For once, I believe Gisborne was being truthful."

"I hope you're right." Much said "or else we'll be in a world of trouble."


	22. Epilouge

Rachel was sitting on her cot in the cell when the dungeon door opened and two of the guards came down and unlocked the door to her cell. Grabbing her arm the guards led her out to the courtyard.

Guy was standing by the steps of courtyard. No would guess his sadness since he wore the same cold expression he always did. One of the guards who had led Rachel out came over to him.

"Sir Guy, the c-…L…R…"

"What is it?!" Guy demanded. He couldn't be distracted right now. He had to keep an eye out for Robin.

"She," the guard nodded to Rachel. "She um, wanted me to give you this." He said and handed Guy a small slip of parchment. On the parchment was one sentence.

_My child is not Robin's heir; you are the father of the child I carry. _Guy's gloved hands shook. Tears began to form in his eyes. He looked to where she stood at the foot of the gallows. Rachel looked at him; she nodded her head and smiled sadly.

_Hood should be here by now. What if they're too late? I have to save her. _Guy wanted to move, but he seemed unable to take a step.

"Rachel!" he called. _Save yourself and our child. Run! Do something!_ Guy watched her intently; her lips formed words, but no sound came out of her mouth. He saw her mouth the words "I love you" before for facing forward again.

_Please let this work, please let this work, please let this work!_ Rachel prayed. Vasey smiled and walked up to where she stood at the steps of the gallows.

"I told you, no one crosses me." He said and stepped away. Rachel was led up the steps just then an arrow flew out of nowhere and landed at her feet.

_Now what?_ Suddenly Rachel was abandoned as Robin and the gang came into the courtyard and the guards and Guy began fighting them. Robin caught Rachel's eye and winked at her.

_Nooo!_ Rachel mentally whined. _No! You're ruining everything!_ She stood still for a moment and took in what was going on. Everyone was fighting, the sheriff was shouting orders that no one was paying attention to, and best of all, no one was paying attention to her. Seizing her chance she ran out of the courtyard. She had no idea where she was going; she just hoped that she'd be able to find whatever gateway had brought her here. Suddenly, she tripped and fell. She didn't hit the ground. She just kept falling; spinning in vortex that was pulling her towards something.

Rachel opened her eyes. She looked around her. She was back in her bedroom. The dress she had been wearing, the blue dress with the stars at the hem and edges of the sleeves had been transformed into a knee-length dress with see-through sleeves. Rachel smiled. She got out of bed and stretched. She felt just more confident than she ever had before. She went her doctor's and was happily surprised that she was still pregnant.

_At least I'll have something to remind me of the man who truly loved me._

About a week later Rachel was at the library again working on her dissertation when she heard a man clear his throat. She looked up from where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'm a new graduate student, and I don't know where everything is yet. Do you know the Law section is?" She was mesmerized by the man's blue eyes. He looked familiar, very familiar, even his voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Uh, yeah. I can show you where it is." She said packing up her bag and getting up from the table. "I'm Rachel Lanesen, by the way." She said extending her hand.

"My name's Greg Gisbon." He said shaking her hand. Did she imagine it, or did he wink at her. She looked at him and noticed that the pendant on the chain around his neck was identical to the wolf emblems that had been on Guy's gloves and uniform. Rachel looked at his face again. Now she recognized the face and the voice. She let her hand drop. _No, _she thought in amazement as a smile crept over her. _It can't be._


End file.
